


My Husband Is Yakuza

by Ozozo1298



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozozo1298/pseuds/Ozozo1298
Summary: Okey, aku awalnya hanya mencoba minuman berwarna kuning di gelas kecil itu dan tidak sadarkan diri...Besoknya aku mendapati diri ku terbangun dengan seorang pria yang tidak ku kenal!!!Terlebih lagi, tubuhnya penuh dengan Tattoo!!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo

"Emmh..."

Di sebuah ruangan bergaya tradisional Jepang terlihat gadis manis sedang terlelap dengan sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya. Gadis itu masih tidak menyadari tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, dengan perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan pupil mata yang berwarna cokelat yang besar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara datar dan berat khas bangun tidur itu membuat kesadaran gadis itu kembali seutuhnya. Dengan gerakan kaku gadis itu memutar kepalanya mengarah sumber suara, mata cokelat yang besar itu bertemu pandang dengan mata yang mempunyai pancaran dingin dan malas menjadi satu. 

"Eh, kyaaaaaa!!!!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hinata, apakah kau ikut malam ini?" tanya Yachi kepada gadis yang tengah asik memakan bakpao dagingnya yang ketiga.

"Thentuh sahja, dhisanah banyak makanan ehnak."

"Hinata, habiskan dulu makanan di mulut mu." tegur Yachi dan Kiyoko yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya sekaligus _kohai_ -nya ini.

"Kalian berdua harus datang," ujar Kiyoko yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah dari tadi hanya diam dan membaca novel misteri di tangannya.

"Tapi kan itu klub malam, aku tidak pernah kesana dan Hinata... Tau dari mana kau kalau disana banyak makanan?"

"Tenang, kalian bersama aku dan disana juga ada Daichi dan Sugawara."

Mendengar nama yang akan menjaga mereka dengan sepenuh hati, Yachi pun merasa sedikit tenang beda dengan Hinata yang hanya fokus dengan bakpao ditangannya saja.

"Ano... Kalo pesta klub malam itu pakaiannya seperti apa?" Pertanyaan polos dari mulut Hinata membuat Kiyoko gemas, tangan gadis cantik berkacamata itu pun tanpa ampun mencubit pipi gadis manis besurai senja itu.

"Aaaaa, sakit Kiyoko- _san_."

"Pakaian santai saja Hinata, jangan berpakaian _sexy_ nanti Suga dan Daichi malah sibuk mengkhawatirka dirimu."

" _Ha-ha'i_."

"Ya- _chan_ juga ya..."

" _Ha'i_ , kiyoko- _san_."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hinata melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gadis berparas manis ini mengenakan pakaian kasual sesuai saran Kiyoko. Tangan kecil itu sedikit merapikan rambut sebahu miliknya dan sedikit menepuk rok _tennis_ warna orange miliknya.

"Yosh! _Positive thinking_ aja Shouyou, disana pasti akan ada banyak makanan." ujarnya menyemangati diri, ia mengambil tas kecilnya dan segera berangkat.

" _Kaa-chan_ , aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati sayang!"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman rumah, sebentar lagi Kiyoko dan Yachi akan menjemputnya. 

Tidak lama dia menunggu sebuah mobil _Infiniti EX_ milik Kiyoko datang untuk menjemputnya. Di kursi samping sopir Yachi membuka kaca mobilnya dan menatap Hinata dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Hinata, kau cantik." Yachi memuji dengan tulus, sedangkan yang di puji hanya tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban terima kasih.

"Hinata, Ya- _chan_... Saat di sana nanti jangan terlalu jauh dari aku, Suga, dan Daichi. Disana aku dengar ada sekelompok _Yakuza_ yang berbahaya," Ujar gadis cantik berkacamata itu membuat kedua gadis manis ini meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah. "Mereka mungkin tidak akan mengganggu orang umum sembarangan, tapi paling tidak aku mengingatkan kalian supaya tidak bertindak ceroboh."

" _Ha'i_." ujar kedua gadis manis itu, Kiyoko pun menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar sampai dengan tepat waktu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan, pikiran Hinata melayang kemana-mana. Ia memikirkan makanan yang nanti bakal dia makan di sana, memikirkan kenapa klub malam harus buka malam... 

Okey, itu tadi cuma pemikiran Hinata yang sangat tidak penting. Sebenarnya ia menjadi sedikit takut sekarang saat mendengar ada kelompok _Yakuza_ yang sering mampir disana. Walaupun disana nanti akan ada Sugawara dan Daichi yang dengan suka rela menjaganya, tetap saja ia sedikit takut dan entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh sekarang.

Seperti sesuatu akan terjadi hari ini kepadanya...

.

.

.

.

.

Gemerlapnya lampu yang bersinar, musik yang bergema, buah-buahan, cemilan berbagai jenis, dan minuman yang mengandung alkohol...

Itu semua adalah hal biasa untuk sebuah hiburan malam, namun itu semua sangat membosankan dan juga sangat memuakkan bagi pria dengan surai abu-abu yang tengah menatap kembarannya yang sedang bernyanyi tidak jelas didepannya di karenakan sedang mabuk.

Dan semakin lama tingkah kembarannya semakin menyebalkan, ia bernyanyi dengan suara yang menyakitkan telingga.

"OI! YANG ADA DISANA! JANGAN BIKIN KEKI! BIKIN SUASANA HAPPY~"

Menyebalkan bukan?

Sementara disisi lain dua orang gadis tengah bergeming dengan mulut yang terbuka, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa akan banyak orang yang berkumpul di tengah-tengah ruangan hanya untuk menari.

"Hinata, ini tempat penuh maksiat..."

"Kau benar Ya- _chan_ , apa-apaan itu menari seperti itu dengan lawan jenis..."

Hinata membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya dengan wajah sok serius. Kiyoko yang dari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar tersenyum kecil. 

Ia menepuk pundak kedua _kohai_ -nya dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. 

Mereka pun mengikuti senior cantik mereka. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, disana tidak terlalu banyak orang walaupun musik dari lantai dasar masih dapat terdengar. Banyak meja dan _sofa_ besar yang kosong dan hanya beberapa diisi oleh orang-orang, sepertinya ini adalah ruang _VIP_ -nya. 

Mata Kiyoko menatap seluruh ruangan mencari keberadaan dua temannya. Dan ia pun menemukan Sugawara yang tengah melambaikan tangannya. 

Para gadis cantik itu segera mendatangi meja yang ditempati Sugawara itu. 

"Hinata, aku senang kau mau ikut." ujar Sugawara sambil menepukkan tangannya di _sofa_ sampingnya, memberi isyarat untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Ia pun melangkah hendak duduk di samping Sugawara... 

Dan di sana lah mata mereka bertemu, mata cokelat gadis itu bertemu pandang dengan mata pria bersurai abu-abu yang duduk dibelakang meja mereka.

Pria itu sedikit menyeringai, Hinata yang melihat itu pun dibuat merinding. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata pria yang menatapnya dengan intens, seolah-olah cuma Hinata saja yang membuatnya tertarik disana. 

_"Tapi paling tidak aku mengingatkan kalian supaya tidak bertindak ceroboh."_

Perkataan Kiyoko kembali berputar di dalam pikirannya, ia langsung merinding dan membuat Sugawara yang duduk disampingnya di buat kebingungan.

"Hinata, kau mau pipis?"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sugawara, ia mencoba fokus kedepan saja dan menipu pikirannya kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Orang yang masih menatapnya ini hanya orang iseng dan tidak lebih. 

Walaupun tatapan pria itu masih terasa, Hinata tetap yakin itu cuma perasaannya saja. 

"Maaf aku datang terlambat..."

Mereka semua langsung menatap sumber suara yang sangat familiar. 

"Kau akhirnya datang Tsukishima, ayo gabung..."

" _Ha'i_... "

Tsukishima pun menduduki dirinya disamping Hinata karena itu tempat satu-satunya yang kosong. 

"Kageyama mana?" Kali ini Daichi bertanya kepada pemuda berkacamata yang baru saja datang. 

"Dia ada urusan dan tidak bisa datang." 

Mereka terus mengobrol dan ternyata hari ini adalah perayaan kemenangan Daichi dalam lomba renang antar falkutas, dan ia juga kalah taruhan dari Sugawara. Makanya mereka merayakannya disini dengan meja yang di penuhi potongan buah-buahan, cemilan, dan juga bir dengan kadar alkohol yang rendah dan yang lebih pentingnya lagi ini semua Daichi yang bayar.

Namun kemudian, seorang pelayan pria membawa satu minuman bergelas kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna kuning. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan karena mereka semua larut dalam pembicaraan yang seru kecuali Hinata. 

Ia sangat penasaran dengan minuman itu, diciumnya aromannya dan ternyata berbau buah-buahan. Ia menatap Tsukishima yang tengah asik menyimak pembicaraan para _senpai_ -nya. 

Karena rasa penasarannya sudah memuncak, ia pun meminum cairan itu dengan sekali teguk. 

Rasa panas dan sedikit perih muncul di tenggorokan Hinata setelah mencicipi minuman itu. Ia menatap para _senpai_ -nya yang sedang asik berbicara yang entah pembahasannya sudah sampai mana, Hinata tidak tau. 

Pandangan Hinata mulai kabur, ia sedikit merasa pusing. 

Dan lelaki yang dari tadi hanya menatapnya dari belakang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hinata berjalan dengan agak lunglai ke _toilet_ , kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dan anehnya saat dia meminta izin pergi ke _toilet_ tidak ada yang sadar akan kondisi Hinata. 

Ia berjalan dengan dinding sebagai tumpuan, ia ingin membasuh wajahnya dengan harapan pusingnya akan reda saat terkena air. 

Ia terus berjalan dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh tangan kekar seseorang. Dengan bersusah payah Hinata mencoba menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang menolongnya, ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. 

Dan kedua mata itu bertemu lagi, Hinata terkejut namun dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari dalam dekapan pria itu karena sudah terlalu pusing. 

Pria itu membuatnya bersandar di dinding dan mengurung tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Salah satu tangan pria itu menyentuh pipinya dan mengelusnya lembut. 

Wajahnya masih datar namun ada kilatan lain di matanya saat menatap wajah manis gadis dalam kurungannya. 

"Kau akan menjadi milik ku..."

Itulah ujarnya sebelum menyatukan bibir keduanya. 

Hinata terkejut, ia menatap wajah yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bibir pria itu terus menerus mengecup bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan mengebu-ngebu. 

Hinata ingin melawan namun entah mengapa ia tidak punya kekuatan dan malah menutup matanya membiarkan pria ini menguasai bibirnya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo

Hinata masih sangat terkejut, ia tidur dengan seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia berguling kesana kemari sampai membuat _futon_ yang ia tiduri berantakan, sedangkan teman tidurnya hanya berwajah datar melihat kelakuannya.

"Nama mu siapa?" Hinata berhenti berguling-guling, ditatapnya lelaki itu dan dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Pria ini tidak memakai atasan, namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Hinata. _Okay_ , otot lengan dan perut pria itu memang membuatnya salah fokus tapi bukan itu yang mencolok bagi mata Hinata, melainkan sebuah karya seni di pundaknya yang menjalar sampai ke punggungnya. Karya seni terlukis indah di sana berbentuk naga yang terlihat sangat rumit. Sebuah lukisan dengan tinta permanen.

_"Di sana aku dengar ada sekelompok Yakuza yang berbahaya."_

_"Tapi paling tidak aku mengingatkan kalian supaya tidak bertindak ceroboh."_

Perkataan Kiyoko kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Kepalanya menjadi sedikit sakit karena pusing, gadis itu sedikit menarik rambutnya dan kembali berguling-guling kembali di atas _futon_ -nya.

Dan sebuah tangan pun menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut dan melepaskan tangannya yang sedang menarik rambutnya dengan hati-hati.

"Apakah kepalamu masih sakit?"

Sangat tampan, Hinata mengakui itu.

Pria yang memiliki tatapan mata sayu ini seolah menghanyutkannya, ia bergeming tidak dapat bergerak dibawah tatapannya itu. Seolah-olah menghipnotisnya untuk selalu tunduk padanya.

Tangan pria itu terulur hendak menyentuh keningnya. Hinata menutup matanya takut akan apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu, namun kemudian hanya pijatan lembut yang ia terima.

"Dengan begini pusingmu akan berkurang."

Hinata hanya terdiam, ia terpesona dengan sosok ini.

_"Kau akan menjadi milik ku."_

Setelah cukup lama ia dipijat barulah dia mengingat pria ini, pria yang dengan seenaknya mencium bibirnya dengan rakus seolah-olah hanya ia makanan yang dimiliki pria ini.

Dengan segera Hinata bangkit dari pangkuan lelaki itu, dan secara perlahan mundur ke pojokan ruangan. Dan pria itu hanya menatap Hinata dengan bingung.

Pria itu berdiri dan secara perlahan mendekat, badan Hinata bergetar karena takut. Pria itu tidak peduli, ia pun berjongkok demi mensejajarkan pandangan mereka.

Pria itu hanya menatapnya seolah mengagumi semua yang dimiliki gadis itu, mata pria itu intens menatap lekat matanya yang besar dengan iris berwarna coklat itu.

"Kau ind-"

_**SRAK!** _

_Shoji_ itu digeser dengan kasar dari luar dan membuat perkataan pria itu terpotong.

"Samu sialan!!!" teriak sang penggeser _shoji_ dengan kasar, ia berteriak dengan kencangnya dan membuat Hinata terkejut.

Pria itu berdiri dan menghadapkan dirinya kepada sang penggeser _shoji_. Dan disitulah terlihat sambungan lukisan karya seni dari pundak pria itu, dipunggung lebarnya dipenuhi dengan gambar badan naga yang sangat rumit berwarna merah.

" _Are_ , maaf nona... Apa aku membuatmu terkejut?" ujar pria bersurai pirang itu tersenyum manis padanya. Dan Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu.

Si pirang dan si abu-abu memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip.

Si pirang bertelanjang dada dan memiliki _tattoo_ serupa dengan pria yang tidur dengannya ini, Namun bedanya, si pirang kepala naganya berada tepat di dadanya dan menjalar sampai ke punggung juga.

Okey, sekarang Hinata sangat yakin ia tengah terkurung di tempat _Yakuza_. Dan ini merupakan mimpi buruk bagi kehidupannya.

"Samu, kenapa kau membawa seorang wanita ke rumah?! Kau mau melanggar atur-"

"Gadis ini akan menjadi Istriku..."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dengan nada yang kelewatan datar, pria yang dipanggil Samu oleh saudara kembarnya itu dengan santainya menggendong Hinata yang masih bergeming karena terkejut itu, dengan cara _bridal style_. Ia melewati saudara kembarnya yang masih bergeming dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Tsumu bilang kepada semuanya untuk berkumpul, aku mau memperkenalkan kepada mereka calon istriku."

Pria yang dipanggil Tsumu itu tersadar, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang awalnya berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Emang kau kira gadis itu kucing liar, huh?! Main ambil begitu saja!!!" teriaknya bergema di kamar sang kembaran.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Aroma terapi tercium memenuhi ruangan, api-api kecil dari lilin membuat sinar yang remang-remang. Kelopak bunga mawar berwarna merah tersebar di atas genangan air di dalam _bathtub_ besar yang terbuat dari batu.

Badan Hinata dilulur dan dipijat khas gaya Jepang tradisonal, harusnya ia merasa nyaman dan rileks... 

Namun yang dia rasakan justru tegang dan takut menjadi satu. 

Bukan pijatan mereka yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Melainkan lukisan khas pemandangan Jepang yang sedikit terlihat dari lengan baju mereka. Bahkan pelayan perempuan di rumah ini tubuhnya di penuhi oleh _tattoo_.

"Apakah kami membuat anda tidak nyaman, nona?"

"Eh, tidak-tidak..." Hinata kelabakan.

"Badan nona sangat tegang, apakah pijatan kami sakit?"

"Tidak ini sangat nyaman, aku hanya..."

Hinata terdiam ia bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana, andai bisa ia ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan Ibunya di rumah.

"Nona pasti gugup, tenang saja... Semuanya akan berjalan lancar."

Bukan itu, Hinata tidak gugup. Ia takut dan ingin pulang...

Ia merindukan kasurnya, bahkan saat ini dia merindukan senyuman mengerikan Kageyama...

Ia merindukan omelan keibuan dari Sugawara...

Ah, ia juga merindukan si asin Tsukishima...

Pokoknya ia ingin pergi dari sini.

Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya yang beradu pandang dengan lelaki yang di panggil Samu.

Bukannya dapat makanan enak malah di culik _Yakuza_ aneh.

"Tuan besar sangat hebat memilih calon pendamping..." puji salah satu pelayan yang sedang menggosokan lulur di punggungnya.

_Tunggu... Tuan besar?!!!!_

"Tuan besar?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat para pelayan saling menatap, mereka bingung...

Apakah calon nyonya besar mereka ini tidak tau jabatan apa yang di pegang calon suaminya? Begitulah pikir mereka.

"Nona, Osamu- _sama_ dan Atsumu- _sama_ adalah pemimpin tertinggi klan Miya yang berati pemimpin kami semua... Para anggota _Yakuza_ yang bernama Inarizaki."

Mendengar itu, Hinata Shouyou langsung mau menangis rasanya...

Di dalam hati ia bertanya kenapa _Kami-sama_ tega dengannya dan dosa apa yang telah ia perbuatan dikehidupan sebelumnya.

Dan selama proses itu Hinata menjadi diam dan tidak bersuara sama sekali.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Yukata_ melekat Indah di tubuh mungil Shouyou, warna biru tua dengan corak bunga _Camellia_ berwarna _pink_. 

Rambut pendeknya di beri jepitan bunga _Camellia_ yang serupa dengan corak _Yukata_ -nya. 

Wajahnya pun tidak terlalu di poles _make up_ karena gadis ini sudah cantik duluan. 

Ia terlihat seperti Putri kerajaan... 

Osamu dan Atsumu menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka sedikit.

"Samu, aku salah... Kau bukan mengambil kucing liar tapi mengambil kucing super mahal peliharaan orang lain."

Osamu menatap kembarannya aneh, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Kembalikan gadis cantik yang kau culik ini." Ujar Atsumu yang paham kalau Osamu tidak mengerti sindirannya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung berwajah cerah.

"Iya, tolong kembalikan saya tuan."

Ia besujud memohon kepada Osamu dan Atsumu.

Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu langsung mendatanginya, tangannya membuat badan gadis itu kembali tegak.

"Kau tidak perlu memohon, memohon tidak cocok untuk calon nyonya besar seperti mu... Kau hanya cocok membuat perintah untuk orang lain."

Osamu mengatakannya dengan tegas, seolah-olah yang dikatakannya mutlak. Dan lagi, tatapan matanya yang terkesan malas namun dingin itu seolah-olah membuat Hinata betah menatapnya lama-lama.

"Dan nanti buat Samu memohon kepada mu, nona."

Perkataan Atsumu membuat suasana romantis yang sudah terbangun menjadi hancur seketika. Atsumu pun mendapatkan hadiah berupa tatapan kesal dari saudara kembarnya.

"Tuan, para anggota telah berkumpul..." ujar seseorang dibalik _shoji_ , orang itu terlihat bersujud di depan pintu _shoji_.

Hinata menjadi berpikir apakah orang-orang dirumah ini selalu bersujud kalau berhadapan kedua orang ini.

"Terima kasih, Ginjima... Kau bisa kembali." ujar Atsumu, lelaki itu sedikit memperbaiki _Yukata_ -nya. Ia menatap Osamu sebentar dan juga memberikan sedikit senyuman kepada Hinata.

"Aku duluan, aku tunggu kalian disana."

Ia pun melangkah keluar meninggalkan sang kembaran bersama gadis yang di culiknya.

Osamu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sama, malas bercampur dingin...

Hinata yang tidak kuat dengan tatapan itu pun memalingkan wajahnya, takut wajah memerahnya ketahuan.

"Setelah ini, aku antar kau pulang..."

Hinata langsung kembali menatap Osamu, wajahnya menggambarkan kelegaan.

"Akan aku jelaskan semua pada keluargamu... Termasuk pertunangan kita."

_Okay_ , sekarang wajah Hinata kembali masam...

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tanggapan Ibu dan Ayahnya saat tau anaknya pulang-pulang membawa calon Suami.

Osamu menggengam tangan kanan gadis itu dan membuatnya berdiri, ia pun menuntun sang gadis untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Mereka berjalan di lorong rumah itu, setiap dinding dipenuhi oleh lukisan yang menggambarkan keindahan alam Jepang.

Dan Hinata baru sadar, semua lukisan bertema senja...

Bunga _Sakura_ yang berguguran...

Daun _momiji_ yang jatuh dan melayang...

Dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dengan sangat cantik khas musim semi...

Sebuah pantai yang sangat Indah...

Semuanya dilukis dengan latar langit senja yang sewarna dengan rambutnya...

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia terkagum dengan satu lukisan paling besar.

Sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan seekor rubah yang tengah berdiri di atas bukit dengan gagahnya, bukit yang ditutupi oleh salju membuat kesan kelam dan lagi-lagi langit senja sebagai latarnya.

"Ini merupakan lukisan kebanggaan keluarga kami, rubah merupakan lambang kelompok kami..."

Osamu menatap Hinata yang masih berfokus kepada lukisan itu, ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Dan akan menjadi lukisan kebanggaan mu juga."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
"Kita- _san_..."

Seseorang dengan rambut bersurai abu-abu dengan warna hitam diujungnya, tengah di panggil oleh bawahannya.

"Ya."

Sang bawahan tersenyum bahagia, matanya bersinar menatap wajah datar Kita.

"Saya senang anda pulang dengan selamat, Kita- _san_."

Ia sedikit tersenyum, matanya menatap tanaman bunga dan pohon _bonsai_ yang tumbuh subur di taman rumah kediaman Miya.

"Tapi aku belum bisa melakukan tugasku dengan baik... Kelompok itu masih meresahkan masyarakat."

"Yang terpenting anda pulang dengan selamat, Miya- _sama_ pasti senang melihat anda."

"Terima kasih... Ah, ayo kita pergi ke ruang aula sekarang."

" _Ha'i_. "

Kita pun berjalan bersama salah satu bawahannya menuju ruang pertemuan.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Pintu ruang pertemuan di jaga dua orang pria berbadan besar dan berwajah sangar, Hinata sampai di buat merinding saat menatap mereka.

Mereka berdua langsung serempak membungkuk dalam saat mengetahui tuan besar mereka datang.

Setelah membungkuk mereka pun membukakan _shoji_ dan mempersilakan Osamu dan Hinata masuk.

Semua di dalam ruangan berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Osamu dan Hinata kecuali Atsumu karena kedudukan mereka yang setara.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Osamu- _sama_." ujar semua orang di dalam rungan serempak.

Mata Osamu menatap semua orang di ruangan satu persatu, dan ia tersenyum saat matanya bertemu padang dengan Kita.

Tangan kanan kepercayaannya telah kembali dengan selamat.

Berbeda dengan Osamu yang santai dan berwibawa, Hinata saat ini tengah tegang. 

Ia bingung apakah Osamu tidak menyadari tangannya yang berkeringat sekarang... 

Ia ketakutan menatap orang-orang berwajah sangar, bahkan _tattoo_ -nya ada yang sampai di pelipis mata mereka. 

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting..."

Semua orang disana menatap dan mendengarkan dengan serius, dan itu semakin membuat Hinata merinding ketakutan.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan calon Istriku."

Hening berberapa saat, Osamu seperti baru sadar akan sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

Didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik disana.

"Nama mu siapa?"

Atsumu yang berada tepat di samping Osamu hanya berwajah malas, di tepuknya pundak Osamu pelan.

"Bisik-bisik mu terlalu kencang, semua orang bisa mendengarnya... Ketahuan banget habis menculik anak orang."

Perkataan Atsumu membuat wibawa sang kembaran hancur seketika. Osamu pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Atsumu.

Jari tengah di tampilkannya tepat di depan sang kembaran. Dan terjadilah keributan antara sang pemimpin _Yakuza_ yang sangat terhormat.

Tidak ada yang menghentikan mereka, karena anak buahnya terlalu malas berurusan dengan rubah yang mengamuk.

Hinata pun hanya bisa berdiri canggung sambil menatap kembar Miya yang main cakar. Dan sang gadis pun tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menatap terpesona dan penuh minat kepadanya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note :
> 
> Okey, sekian dulu... Semoga suka hehehe   
> ヽ('▽｀)/
> 
> Kalau ada typo atau ada kata yang salah komen ya... Biar cepat aku perbaiki


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo

Di kediaman keluarga Hinata yang biasanya damai dan hanya diisi oleh teriakan Ayah dan Putrinya saja, kini terlihat suram karena aura ketakutan yang keluar dari kepala keluarga dan sang Ibu. 

Bagaimana tidak takut, rumah mereka di datangi oleh sekelompok _Yakuza_ yang datang bersama anak kesayangan mereka. 

Orang-orang dengan _tattoo_ ditubuh dan wajah mereka sedang berjaga-jaga di pekarangan mereka. 

Sekarang ayah Hinata yakin, pasti para tetangga mereka berpikir bahwa beliau sedang ditagih hutang sama para _Yakuza_. 

Eh tunggu dulu, beliau menatap putrinya curiga... 

Beliau pun secara perlahan menggeserkan duduknya untuk mendekati Hinata. 

"Nak, kau punya hutang sama _Yakuza_ ya?"

"Eh, tidak _Tou-chan_..."

"Lalu kenapa ada banyak _Yakuza_ datang... Kau tau nak, _Tou-chan_ punya banyak hutang di bank dan Koperasi...." Curhat sang Ayah. 

Hinata yang mendengar itu membela diri kalau dia tidak pernah mempunyai hutang dengan _Yakuza_ , dia cuma punya hutang dengan Tsukishima kemarin karena lupa bawa uang untuk _print_ tugas. 

Anak baik tidak boleh banyak ngutang, perbanyak nabung kurangi ngutang... 

Itu adalah moto hidup Hinata.

" _Tou-chan_ , aku menghindari hutang karena aku tidak mau hidup sepertimu..."

Sekarang kita tau kenapa Hinata bisa kena sial diculik oleh _Yakuza_ , mulutnya kurang ajar ternyata.

Ingin rasanya Ayah Hinata memukul kepala anaknya ini. Dia malu, ketahuan sudah kalau dia bayak hutang.

"Ano, _Tou-san_..."

Ayah Hinata langsung menoleh dengan cepat, dia menatap pria bersurai abu-abu itu kaget. 

"Maaf, tuan... Apakah saya tidak salah dengar, anda memanggil saya _Tou-san_?"

"Saya datang kemari untuk menikahi putri anda."

Hening, Ayah dan Ibu Hinata tidak ada yang bersuara. 

Mereka pikir mereka salah dengar, mereka pun menatap putri mereka yang tidak berani menatap mereka balik. 

"Nak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Ibu Hinata bertanya kepada putrinya, suaranya lembut tapi entah kenapa Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dibalik suara lembut itu. 

Hinata masih menunduk, ia tidak berani menjawab. 

"Kami telah tidur bersama..."

Kedua orang tua Hinata langsung melotot, mulut mereka terbuka. 

"Dia bahkan sudah melihat tubuh ku."

Seolah tidak perduli dengan Ayah Hinata yang mulutnya sudah mengap-mengap, Osamu terus melanjutkan perkataannya. 

"Dikeluarga kami, pria dan wanita yang bukan suami istri dilarang tidur bersama dan melihat tubuh polos satu sama lain... Jadi kami harus menikah."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat tubuh polosmu." dan akhirnya Hinata bersuara setelah dari tadi hanya diam, ia ingin membela dirinya walaupun hanya sedikit. 

"Shoyou... _Kaa-chan_ tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi anak yang nakal." bahaya, Ibu Hinata benar-benar marah, sekarang gadis itu yakin dia tidak akan kebagian jatah makan malam. 

"Tapi tuan, Putri saya baru berumur 20 tahun... Dia masih terlalu mu-"

" _Tou-san_ , aku dengar kau memiliki hutang yang sangat besar di bank dan di koperasi kantor mu... Kau juga memiliki banyak barang kredit yang belum lunas..."

Osamu sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya, ia ingin melihat reaksi keluarga Hinata ini dan ia sedikit tersenyum saat mendapatkan ekspresi wajah gugup dan tegang menjadi satu. 

"Aku bisa saja melunasi semuanya, asal aku dapat menikahi Putri mu _Tou-san_."

Wajah Ayah Hinata terlihat sangat Marah, ia berdiri dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat di wajah Osamu. 

"Aku tidak perduli kau _Yakuza_ atau bukan, tapi anakku bukanlah barang yang bisa kau pakai untuk melunasi hu-"

"Aku juga bisa membuatmu naik jabatan di kantor, _Tou-san_."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Ayah Hinata terdiam dengan wajah yang konyol namun sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar. 

"Kalau begitu kau nikahi saja Shoyou, sekarang juga tidak apa-apa."

" _Tou-chan_!!!" Teriak Hinata tidak percaya, tadi dia hampir menangis saat mendengar Ayahnya sangat membelanya... Ia terharu dengan keberanian Ayahnya untuk menentang keputusan sang pemimpin _Yakuza_. 

Namun semua itu hancur, Ayahnya langsung sepakat hanya karena dijanjikan naik jabatan di kantor tempat ia bekerja. 

Dan ia hanya bisa menatap Ayahnya Marah, karena sekarang tengah bersalaman dan berpelukan dengan sang pemimpin _Yakuza_ aneh. 

Rasanya Hinata ingin ganti Ayah saja.... 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kageyama Tobio kini tengah menatap dosen yang sedang memberikan materinya di depan dengan bosan. 

Matanya bergulir kearah meja yang selalu di tempati sang sahabat perempuan, namun sekarang meja itu kosong. 

Kageyama agak kesepian karena tidak ada teman ribut, ada sih Tsukishima teman ribut satunya, namun mendatangi Tsukishima hanya untuk mencari ribut itu merepotkan. Ia harus ke gedung sebelah yang merupakan falkutas biologi. 

Ia juga agak khawatir, karena mendengar sahabat sejak kecilnya kemarin pulang duluan tanpa pamitan dipestanya Daichi. 

"Kageyama- _san_ , apakah kau mengerti apa maksud dari pengertian yang baru saja aku jelaskan... Aku lihat kau tadi sangat memperhatikan pelajaran ku."

Ah, Kageyama hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hinata mengurung diri di kamarnya, ia sedang marah kepada Ayahnya yang main merestui begitu saja lamaran Osamu yang tidak bisa di sebut lamaran. 

Itu lebih seperti perintah yang harus dilakukan, pemaksaan dan sejenisnya. 

Ia marah karena sang Ayah setuju begitu saja saat di janjikan hutangnya lunas dan akan naik jabatan di kantornya. 

Ia menangis sambil memeluk gulingnya yang bergambar Matsuoka Rin. 

"Maafkan _Tou-chan_ nak, tapi _Tou-chan_ ingin naik jabatan setelah selama 10 tahun tidak pernah naik pangkat lagi..."

Teriakan penyesalan Ayahnya di luar kamarnya tidak dia tanggapi, ia masih sakit hati Ayahnya mementingkan jabatannya ketimbang anaknya. 

"Baiklah, _Tou-chan_ memang bajingan... Maafkan _Tou-chan_ nak."

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya, ia bosan mendengar teriakan Ayahnya. Beberapa kalipun Ayahnya berteriak minta maaf, pada akhirnya ia pasti akan menikah juga dengan Yakuza aneh itu. 

"Nak, tapi menikah itu enak loh... Liat _Kaa-chan-_ mu, badannya jadi semok karena bahagia menikah dengan _Tou-chan_."

"Kau membuat hidup kita dipenuhi dengan hutang karena hobi anehmu mengumpulkan _hot wheels_." Ujar Ibu Hinata yang akhirnya bersuara setelah dari tadi hanya diam saja melihat kelakuan Suaminya. 

"Sayang, shtss..." 

Ayah Hinata memberikan isarat untuk diam, beliau tidak mau membuat putrinya semakin marah kepadanya. 

"Menikah juga enak, kau bebas melakukan yang orang-orang sebut surga dunia."

_Okay_ , sekarang malah Ibu Hinata yang kesal, ia melangkah mengambil sapu dan mengarahkannya kepada Suaminya. 

Sedang asik kejar-kejaran Suami Istri itu mendengar _bell_ rumah mereka ditekan. Mereka berdua pun bersama-sama mendekati pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang jam segini. 

Mereka berdua membuka pintu dan langsung menampakan seorang pria berjas dengan surai abu-abu dan hitam di ujung rambutnya. 

"Selamat malam, saya Kita Shinsuke... Saya datang kemari atas perintah Osamu- _sama_ untuk menjemput Putri anda."

Suara datar dan tatapan tenang Kita membuat Ibu Hinata terpesona, pria muda di depannya sungguh mempesona. Rasanya beliau ingin kembali muda lagi. 

"Nak, kau sangat tampan... Apakah kau akan menggantikan Osamu- _kun_ untuk menikahi Putriku?"

"Sayang?!"

Kita hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Ibu Hinata. 

"Saya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Osamu- _sama_." ujarnya merendahkan diri. 

"Sayang sekali..."

"Kau ingin menjemput Shoyou kan, tunggu sebentar ya... Ayo masuk dan duduk dulu."

"Tidak, biarkan saya bicara langsung kepada nona Hinata."

Ayah Hinata pun mengantar Kita kedepan kamar putrinya dan meninggalkannya saja, karena katanya Kita mau berbicara berdua dengan Hinata.

Kita menatap pintu di depannya sebentar dan akhirnya mengetok pintu itu.

"Pergi _Tou-chan_ , aku tidak mau diganggu!"

Teriak Hinata kencang, yang menyebabkan seulas senyuman kecil muncul di bibir Kita. 

"Nona, ini bukan _Tou-chan-_ mu..."

Perkataan Kita membuat gadis sang penghuni kamar terkejut, terdengar suara yang tergesa-gesa dari dalam kamar dan akhirnya pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka menampakan gadis yang cantik padahal sekarang gadis itu hanya memakai piyamanya.

Mata Kita sedikit membesar menatap Hinata, lalu kemudian kembali datar namun masih menyisakan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Kita membuka jasnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh kecil Hinata. Jas Kita membuat tubuhnya tenggelam dan menutupi tubuhnya yang berbalut piyama. 

"Seorang calon nyonya besar tidak pantas terlalu menampilkan kulitnya kapada lelaki lain selain Suaminya... Saya Kita Shinsuke, datang kemari atas perintah Osamu- _sama_."

Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah, dan itu membuat tatapan Kita semakin memancarkan sesuatu yang sulit di artikan. 

Dan sepertinya perasaan terlarang yang di tahan Kita semakin muncul kepermukaan.... 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **To be continue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note :
> 
> Cukup sekian aja dulu, semoga kalian suka <(‾︶‾)>
> 
> Terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh ini 😂😂😂
> 
> Kalau kalian menemukan Typo dan salah kata, segera komen biar saya perbaiki secepatnya =￣ω￣=


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo

Hinata menatap lelaki yang tengah menyupir mobil di sampingnya, dengan tidak percaya. 

Pria ini dengan santainya menggendongnya layaknya karung beras karena menolak mengikuti kehendaknya.

"Nona, kalau kau tidak ikut denganku... Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan salah satu jariku."

Hinata diam tidak menyahut, ia pikir lelaki ini pasti membual.

Menatap jalanan yang lengang pada malam hari seperti ini lebih menarik ketimbang menghiraukan lelaki disampingnya pikirnya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan Ayahnya yang mengijinkan ia dibawa begitu saja dan Ibunya yang bertepuk tangan dengan sangat bahagianya saat melihat ia dibawa layaknya karung.

"Nona, kau sudah makan malam?"

Sekali lagi, Hinata tidak menyahut. Ia hanya bungkam dan lebih memilih memperhatikan trotoar kosong.

Namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara memalukan dari dalam perutnya.

Kita tidak mampu menahan tawanya, namun hanya sebentar ia mampu mengembalikan wibawanya kembali seperti semula.

"Kita makan dulu, perutku berbunyi." ujar Kita dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

Pria itu terlihat tengah menikmati acara televisi yang menampilkan berita terbaru tentang aksi _Yakuza_ yang meresahkan masyarakat, bibirnya terukir senyuman sinis. 

Dihisapnya rokok _Cerutu_ dengan kualitas terbaik itu, lalu ia hembuskannya asap itu dari mulutnya.

Matanya menatap dingin potongan jari dari anak buahnya yang gagal melakukan perintahnya.

_Yubitsume_ , merupakan tindakan memotong jari untuk menebus sebuah kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat.

Namun ia merasa kurang puas, ia menegok jasad kaku yang baru saja ditembaknya mengunakan pistol keluaran Russia, tepat di jidat mereka.

Anak buahnya gagal menangkap seorang penyusup.

Ia marah, informasi penting kelompoknya terbongkar karena ulah si penyusup.

Ia menjentikan jarinya, anak buahnya yang bersiap disisinya langsung mengerti isyarat pemimpin tertinggi mereka.

Mereka beramai-ramai mengangkat tubuh rekan mereka yang telah terbujur kaku tidak bernyawa.

"Potong tubuh mereka beberapa bagian dan buang secara acak... Seorang yang gagal tidak perlu diberikan penghormatan terakhir."

" _Ha'i_."

Lelaki itu memandang punggung tangannya yang terdapat _tattoo_ ular, ia tersenyum bangga menatap maha karya kebanggaan kelompoknya.

"Miya... Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin ini semua adalah ulah kalian." gumamnya kecil di ruang yang berukuran besar yang dia tempati sendirian.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Dua buah _ramen_ dengan uap yang masih menyembul keluar menyebarkan aroma wangi kaldu daging babi yang menggugah selera. 

Kita menatap gadis didepannya yang sedang menatap _ramen_ dengan berbinar-binar. 

Kita memegang sumpit di tangan kanannya dengan kencang, seolah-olah sedang menahan sesuatu.

Wajahnya datar, matanya dingin menatap Hinata...

Berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang sedang memegang sumpit besi.

" _Itadakimasu_..."

Hinata memakan _ramen-_ nya dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Kita.

"Andai aku yang bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu..." Ujarnya datar tanpa ada emosi sama sekali dari suaranya.

" _Itadakimasu_..."

Ia pun melanjutkan makannya tanpa memperdulikan wajah kebingungan gadis didepannya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Osamu tengah asik menikmati _kiseru_ -nya yang berukir naga berwarna emas. 

Matanya dengan fokus menatap bulan yang bersinar sangat terang malam ini, seolah hendak menemani dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur. 

Angin yang bertiup dengan kencang tidak membuatnya kedinginan, dan malah membuatnya betah untuk duduk berlama-lama di pelataran kamarnya. 

Bunga-bunga _Plum_ berjatuhan menambah kesan eksotis malam ini. 

Mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan asap putih hasil hisapannya. 

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Atsumu sudah terbang ke alam mimpi sekarang, sedangkan ia tengah menunggu kedatangan gadisnya. 

Perjalanan dari rumah gadis itu ke tempatnya memang memakan waktu yang lama, jadi ia tidak heran kalau gadis itu datang saat tengah malam nanti. 

"Osamu- _sama_ , apakah anda sudah tidur?"

Terdengar suara dari luar kamarnya, dengan mata yang masih fokus menatap bulan. Ia pun bergumam seadanya, memberi tahu kalau dia masih bangun. 

"Suna- _sama_ telah datang kemari, ada sesuatu yang hendak disampaikannya kepada anda."

Dihisapnya lagi _kiseru_ -nya sebelum menjawab.

"Suruh dia menunggu di ruang tengah, Ginjima... Aku akan segera datang."

" _Ha'i_."

Osamu mematikan api di _kisure_ -nya. Ia bangkit dan membenarkan kerah _Yukata_ -nya, ia pun berjalan ke arah gantungan baju dan mengambil _haori_ -nya yang berwarna biru gelap.

Kakinya berjalan pelan dilantai kayu yang berdecit jika diinjak dan itu dinamakan dengan _uguisubari_.

_Uguisubari_ didesain untuk membuat suara terdengar mirip seperti kicauan burung jika ada seseorang yang berjalan di atasnya.

Hanya dengan langkah ringan, lantai akan melengkung cukup dalam sehingga membuat paku di lantai tersebut bersinggungan dengan penjepit dan menghasilkan suara yang terdengar jelas.

Ini semua berguna untuk mengetahui apakah ada penyusup yang masuk, dan membuat anak buahnya yang berjaga-jaga menjadi siaga saat mendengar bunyi decitannya.

Ia telah sampai di depan ruang tengah, tangannya menggeser _Shoji_ dan langsung di sambut seorang dengan mata yang sipit dan pancaran malas yang tidak kalah dari pancaran matanya.

"Yo, Suna... Apa yang membuat mu menjadi datang malam-malam begini."

Pria yang dipanggil Suna itu tidak menyahut, ia menunggu sampai pimpinannya ini duduk di seberang mejanya.

Osamu mengatur posisi duduknya dengan nyaman, tangannya mengambil seenaknya _ocha_ milik Suna yang terletak di atas meja dan meminumnya sampai setengah.

"Aku bermimpi..."

Suna memejamkan matanya seolah berat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Dan ini pasti ada yang tidak beres, Osamu mengetahuinya.

Karena biasanya Suna akan mengumpat kepadanya saat ia meminum _ocha_ -nya seenaknya.

"Katakan saja Suna, kau adalah _Orakel_ kepercayaan ku... Keluarga mu sudah turun temurun melakukan ini untuk keluarga ku."

Suna menghela nafas berat, ia menatap Osamu serius.

"Aku bermimpi ular yang melilit rubah, rubah yang saling menyerang satu sama lain, dua rubah yang memperebutkan matahari, dan lukisan matahari yang berlumuran darah..."

Suna mengambil gelas _Ocha_ dan meminumnya tanpa peduli kalau itu bekas Osamu.

"Dan ini bukan pertanda bagus."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kita mengantarkan Hinata sampai keruangan yang akan dipakainya untuk tidur malam ini. 

"Kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri dulu."

"Kita- _san_."

Baru beberapa langkah Kita berjalan suara merdu gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia pun berbalik menatap gadis cantik itu.

"Terima kasih, untuk _ramen_ -nya... Rasanya enak, aku suka."

Kita tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya setelahnya ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Meninggalkan Hinata dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah saat menatap punggungnya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **To be continue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note :
> 
> Okey cukup segini aja dulu...
> 
> Sengaja tidak memasukan humor untuk bab ini, biar aura awal konfliknya terasa/eaaaa...
> 
> Tapi saya janji kok, di bab berikutnya bakalan ada humornya =￣ω￣=
> 
> Dan kalau kalian menemukan typo dan kata yang salah, silahkan komen biar saya perbaiki.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo

Hinata menggeser _shoji_ itu dan langsung disambut suasana sunyi. Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit takut dengan kamar yang baru ditempatinya seperti ini. 

Kakinya melangkah ke pelataran kamarnya yang terbuka, dan langsung terpesona oleh pemandangan yang tersajikan. 

Bulan menyinari dengan terang, angin yang menerpa membuat rambut sebahunya bergoyang. Bunga-bunga _Plum_ berguguran...

Membuat gadis itu terpana.

Gadis itu berbalik menatap isi kamar, terdapat _futon_ yang sudah digelar. Ia bolak-balik menatap _futon_ dan bulan yang indah seolah-olah menggoda untuk selalu dipandang.

Ia berjalan mendekati _futon_ dan menemukan sebuah _Yukata_ tidur tipis berwarna putih.

Ia pun melepaskan baju kaos berwarna hitamnya dan juga _skinny jeans_ -nya.

Tubuh indahnya hanya terbalut oleh _bra_ dan celana dalam merah berenda yang tampak sangat mempesona terkena cahaya bulan.

Di ambilnya _Yukata_ tidur itu dan ia buka lipatannya.

**SRAK!**

"Sam- UHAAAAAA!"

Pintu _shoji_ itu dibuka dengan tiba-tiba oleh Atsumu, mereka berdua bergeming seolah membeku.

Mulut Atsumu terbuka lebar, wajahnya memerah. Matanya naik turun memperhatikan setiap detail tubuh gadis didepannya, ia meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"ASTAGA! SURGA DUNIA!!!!! EH, MAKSUDKU MAAF!!!"

 _Shoji_ itu langsung ditutup tidak kalah kasarnya saat ia membukanya tadi, Hinata tersadar.

Dipandangnya tubuhnya, dan seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Dan ia pun berteriak membuat heboh seluruh penjaga di sekitar kamarnya di kediaman Miya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Atsumu langsung pura-pura tidur dan mengurung dirinya dibawah selimut, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran kembarannya yang berjalan menuju kamarnya atau kamar yang ditempati gadis berambut _orange_ di sebelahnya.

Ia merapatkan matanya saat mendengar suara decitan lantai yang sangat nyaring.

Suara _shoji_ digeser membuat Atsumu semakin komat kamit meminta perlindungan dari _Kami-sama._

Lalu kemudian suara _shoji_ ditutup, tidak terdengar langkah atau kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya.

Atsumu menghela nafas lega, ia berucap syukur dan memuji _kami-sama_ yang memberikannya perlindungan dari amukan Osamu.

Namun kemudian _shoji_ kamarnya terbuka, ia langsung terlonjak dibawah selimut tebalnya.

Suara langkah orang itu mendekat, membuat Atsumu semakin gugup.

Orang itu berhenti tepat didekat _futon_ Atsumu, lelaki bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa memohon kalau itu bukan sang kembarannya.

Bukan dia takut, namun dia malas ribut dengan Osamu malam-malam begini.

Sedang asik komat kamit, tiba-tiba saja selimutnya ditarik dan memperlihatkan dirinya yang meringkuk dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Atsumu..."

Pria bersurai pirang hasil zat pewarna itu langsung membuka matanya saat tau kalau itu bukan suara kembarannya.

"Suna, mau apa kau ke kamar ku."

Atsumu langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap bingung pria bermata sipit yang ikut duduk di depannya.

Tangan pria berambut sehitam malam itu terulur seolah-olah meminta sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Atsumu bingung.

"Dari auramu, sepertinya kau habis melihat sesuatu yang Indah."

Badan Atsumu langsung tegang, seorang _orakel_ seperti Suna memang tidak dapat diremehkan sama sekali.

Tatapan Atsumu langsung liar, ia tidak fokus dan kepalanya celingak-celinguk menghindari tatapan curiga Suna.

"Cepat berikan tangan kananmu, aku juga ingin melihatnya."

Suaranya datar seolah menuntut untuk segera dipenuhi, dan itu semakin membuat Atsumu gugup.

"Kalau kau mendapatkan rejeki pemandangan surga dunia, kau harus bagi-bagi denganku."

Mempunyai seorang bawahan sekaligus sahabat yang seorang _orakel_ memang menyusahkan.

Selain bisa melihat masa depan, ia juga bisa melihat apa yang kita lihat sebelumnya hanya dengan berpegangan tangan.

Atsumu tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan tangan kanannya dengan cara menyembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun, pergilah dari kamarku Suna."

"Berikan tangan kananmu, Atsumu."

"Tidak!"

Karena kesal keinginannya tidak dipenuhi oleh Atsumu, ia pun dengan paksa menyentuh telapak tangan Atsumu.

Dan malam itu terjadi dua kali teriakan yang membuat para penjaga menjadi heboh.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Suna tengah berjalan menyusuri taman yang terhubung dengan rumahnya yang masih satu lahan dengan rumah utama si kembar Miya.

Bibirnya terukir senyum tipis, ia puas sudah melihat apa yang dilihat Atsumu sebelumnya.

Atsumu selalu terkena kesialan berbungkus keberuntungan itu.

Dulu waktu mereka masih mengenyam pendidikan sekolah menengah atas, Atsumu pernah salah masuk ke ruang ganti prempuan.

Dan lelaki berambut pirang itu juga pernah salah masuk dipemandian air panas, ia memasuki tempat para perempuan.

Lalu kemudian ia akan memaksa Atsumu untuk menyerahkan tangannya, ia juga mau melihat pemandangan surga dunia itu.

Senyumannya sedikit bertambah lebar saat mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lihat dari ingatan Atsumu tadi.

Kulit putih yang di mandikan cahaya bulan, payudara sintal yang ditutupi _bra_ berwarna merah, lekuk tubuh yang menggoda dan rambut bergelombang _orange_ yang secerah matahari.

Benar-benar cantik, tidak rugi dia bersusah payah untuk bersentuhan dengan tangan kanan Atsumu.

Menjadi seorang _orakel_ memang menyenangkan, ia bersyukur diberikan kemampuan turun temurun ini.

Gadis itu sungguh secantik matahari...

Suna langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia seolah-olah menyadari sesuatu.

Tangan kanannya memegang dagunya, ia mengingat sesuatu dan kemudian mata sipit itu terbuka lebar karena kaget.

"Dua rubah yang memperebutkan matahari... Lukisan matahari yang berlumuran darah..."

Matanya sekarang berfokus menatap tanah yang ia pijak, ia meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah.

Ia baru saja, melihat sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpa kelompoknya dan juga sang gadis matahari.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Osamu menatap gadis berambut _orange_ yang sibuk membuat jarak di antara _futon_ mereka dengan datar. 

"Kalau kau tidur terlalu jauh dariku, kau bisa diganggu hantu."

Hinata sedikit takut tapi ia berusaha untuk berani, ditatapnya Osamu untuk menunjukkan keberaniannya. 

"Setidaknya kalau hantu dia tidak akan macam-macam kepadaku."

"Siapa bilang, hantu di sini semesum Tsumu."

Badan Hinata langsung merinding, ia teringat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Dan perkataan Osamu sukses membuat jarak _futon_ mereka mendekat sejengkal.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Pria yang tingginya sekitar 191 cm terlihat tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, mata sipitnya mengawasi sekitar dengan sangat siaga.

Rambut hitam yang biasa rapi kini agak berantakan dan basah karena berkeringat.

Ia terlihat tengah di kejar-kejar sekarang.

Matanya kini terarah ke punggung tangannya yang terdapat _tattoo_ rubah berwarna putih dan juga tulisan namanya. 

Ren Oomimi.

Dikecupnya punggung tangannya sendiri, dan ia terlihat sangat bangga dengan itu.

Telinganya yang telah terlatih dapat mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat.

Dua orang... Tidak, ada tiga orang.

Mereka semakin mendekat, tangannya sudah bersiap memegang pistol yang ia simpan di balik jasnya.

_'8... 7... 6... 5...'_

Ia menghitung dalam hati, sebelum menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

_'4... 3... 2... 1!'_

Oomimi langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Bunyi baku tembak bergema tidak dapat disembunyikan. Lawannya ternyata ada empat orang, ia salah predeksi.

"Jangan buat penyusup itu melarikan diri, mati atau hidup ia harus dibawa ke hadapan tuan besar." teriak salah satu dari mereka tidak membuat Oomimi gentar, ia masih fokus membidik mereka menggunakan pistol keluaran Amerika yang sebulan lalu ia beli di pasar gelap.

Salah satu dari mereka terkena tembakannya tepat didada bagian kiri, peluru itu tembus dan mengenai jantungnya.

Satu sudah tumbang, tinggal tiga orang lagi. Pokoknya bagaimanapun caranya dia harus membawa informasi ini ke tuan besarnya.

"Ahk!"

Teriaknya, tangan kanannya terkena tembakan salah satu dari mereka. Darah berwarna merah pekat mengucur dengan sangat banyak dari lengannya.

Tangan kirinya pun langsung mengambil alih, ia sangat bersyukur telah melatih tangan kirinya dan menjadi _Ambidextrous_.

Dia langsung mengenai dua orang sekaligus dan sekali lagi mengenai tepat dijantung mereka.

Tidak salah kalau Oomimi digelari _Heart killer_ oleh rekan satu kelompoknya. 

Tinggal satu orang, dia yang paling lincah di antara semua dan dia juga yang berhasil menembaknya sehingga melukai tangan kanannya.

Lelaki berwajah oriental itu pun bersembunyi terlebih dahulu dibalik dinding karena harus mengisi ulang pelurunya.

Lawan terakhirnya cukup merepotkan, disaat seperti ini ia harus tenang demi bisa mengenai target.

Dipejamkan matanya, lalu ia mengambil nafas cepat dan ia keluar dari sembunyiannya.

Baku tembak kembali terjadi, Oomimi terus mempertajam fokusnya demi mengenai sang target.

Dan lebih dari lima belas menit, Oomimi berhasil mengenai target dengan dua peluru yang bersarang di jantung sang target.

"Terima kasih, _Kami-sama._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya yang merambat masuk membuat Osamu silau dan mengganggu tidurnya, matanya menatap gadis yang berjarak lima jengkal dari _futon_ -nya.

Dia bingung, tentu saja... Perasaan tadi malam jaraknya lebih jauh. Apakah gadis ini yang mendekatinya? tanya batin Osamu.

Ia mendudukan dirinya, dan sedikit menyeringai melihat pose tidur Hinata.

Selimut gadis itu entah pergi kemana.

 _Yukata_ tidurnya berantakan, memperlihatkan sedikit kulit dadanya dan juga pahanya yang mulus.

Tangan Osamu bergerak mengambil _handphone_ -nya lalu ia menekan ikon kamera, ia mengambil sepuluh kali foto gadis itu.

Ia pun menggeser posisinya mendekati gadis itu dengan seringai yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di samping sang gadis dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Bibirnya menciumi pipi dan telinga gadis itu.

Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, bibirnya mengarah ke bibir manis gadis itu.

Jarak keduanya semakin menipis, Osamu mulai menutup matanya. Ia siap mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

"Samu!"

Saat bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa _centimeter_ , _shoji_ kamarnya lagi-lagi dibuka kasar tapi dengan orang yang berbeda. Matanya langsung menatap tajam Oomimi yang tengah membeku dengan mulut terbuka lebar, bahkan mata sipitnya menjadi sedikit lebih besar.

"Oh, maaf... Lanjutkan saja."Lelaki besar dan jangkung itu pun menutup pintu dengan pelan seolah-olah sangat berhati-hati dan tidak mau membuat suara yang akan mengganggu tuan besarnya.

Ketika Osamu hendak kembali melakukan niatnya yang tertunda, ia dikejutkan dengan mata coklat besar yang menatapnya lebar.

Hinata menggeram karena marah.

"AHK!"

Dan teriakan kesakitan Osamu menggema pagi ini dengan sangat indahnya dikarenakan benda kebanggaannya ditendang sang pujaan hati dengan sangat indahnya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**To be continue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:
> 
> Kalau kalian menemukan typo atau salah kata, harap dikomen ya... Biar cepat saya perbaiki. (*^ω^*)
> 
> Terima Kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa kudos dan komen~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo

Mata Kita menatap aneh tuan besarnya yang berjalan agak sempoyongan sambil memegangi sesuatu diselangkangannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Tangan Osamu bertumpu pada dinding, ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan. 'Itu' -nya masih sedikit ngilu.

Kita melangkah mendekati tuan besarnya.

"Ah, Kita- _san_... Bisa kau mengantar Shoyou, dia mau pergi ke kampus."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Osamu- _sama_?"

"Dengan berendam, sakitnya juga hilang..."

Kita menatap punggung Osamu yang berjalan menjauh, dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yo, Kita- _san_."

Kita sedikit terlonjak, ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan disuguhi dengan tatapan datar dari mata sipit.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di situ Suna?"

"Auramu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, Kita- _san_..."

Lelaki bersurai hitam legam itu mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya menatap penuh selidik.

Wajah Kita tetap datar, dia tidak memperdulikan Suna yang menatapnya semakin intens.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang menarik bagimu?"

Kita diam dan melangkah meninggalkan Suna yang masih belum mendapatkan jawaban darinya. 

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Kita- _san_."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya, Hinata hanya diam sambil sekali-kali menatap Kita secara diam-diam. 

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajah ku?"

Hinata kelabakan ia menggeleng dengan cepat, dan lebih memilih menatap jalanan yang mulai padat.

"Kita- _san_ , aku ingin pulang..."

"Minta itu kepada, Osamu- _sama_..."

Hinata diam, tidak menyahut. Di dalam hati dia sedang merasa kesal, ia hanya ingin kehidupannya kembali seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin Osamu- _sama_ ingin melindungi mu, bagi kami... Para _Yakuza_ , pasti marabahaya selalu mengikuti."

"Kalau dia ingin melindungi ku, seharusnya dari awal dia tidak perlu menyeretku secara paksa kedalam kehidupannya."

Kita tidak menyahut ia hanya diam, genggaman tangan di kemudi setir mengeras.

"Aku... Membencinya."

Kita memutuskan pura-pura tidak mendengar gumaman kecil dari Hinata dan selama perjalanan mereka hanya di isi dengan kesunyian.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Kageyama menatap gadis berambut _orange_ di depannya dengan kesal, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kantin tempat mereka berkumpul.

Tsukishima juga tidak kalah, ia menatap masam Hinata. Belum bersuara saja dia sudah terasa asin apalagi kalau bersuara.

Hinata tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa terjebak dengan orang-orang yang menyebalkan seperti mereka.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu kesalahan yang kau perbuat..." Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi lebih ke pernyataan, Tsukishima bersuara sangat datar dan terkesan dingin lebih dari biasanya.

Hinata tetap diam, tidak menyahut. Tsukishima yang sekarang sangat berbahaya kalau di lawan. Bisa-bisa dia menjadi tiang asin yang mengamuk.

Dan suara ketukan jari Kageyama benar-benar mengganggu. Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar dipojokan.

"Kau tahu, seminggu yang lalu ditemukan jasad tak berkepala yang merupakan korban _Yakuza_..."

Tsukishima mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tajam. "Kepalanya di temukan disana... Klub malam itu."

"Sekarang kau tahukan, apa kesalahanmu? Kau membuat kami sangat khawatir Hinata." Suara kageyama sangat rendah, ia menahan amarahnya.

Hinata meneguk liur dengan susah payah lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tsukishima dan ia hanya bisa menunduk, sekarang ia tau kesalahan apa yang telah dia perbuat.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi..."

Melihat Hinata yang ingin menangis dan terlihat tengah menyesali perbuatannya. Tatapan Tsukishima melembut...

Tangan Tsukishima terulur, ditepuknya kepala bersurai _orange_ itu lembut.

"Kau bodoh, kau tahu itu..."

Air mata pun jatuh di mata coklat besar itu, ia tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Tsukishima dan Kageyama dibuat bingung.

"Oi, jangan menangis... Apakah kami terlalu keras kepadamu."

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi perkataan Kageyama, diusapnya kasar air matanya.

Saat ia hendak mengusap kembali air matanya, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Matamu bisa tergores, kami memaafkan mu... Jadi jangan menangis."

Hinata mengganguk, Tsukishima melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Hinata dan membiarkan gadis itu tenang...

Tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya gadis itu telah masuk ke ruang lingkup _Yakuza_. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Ruang tengah yang sering dipakai para petinggi kelompok Inarizaki, sekarang tampak hening. Padahal ada empat orang di dalam ruangan.

Bahkan kedua tuan besar mereka berdiam diri sambil menatap Oomimi.

Yang tidak ada di ruangan hanya Kita, karena dia belum kembali.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Oomimi..."

Ujar Suna yang mulai merasa bosan, dari tadi ia hanya bermain _handphone_ -nya dan membuka tiga aplikasi, yaitu _Instagram, Whatsapp,_ dan _Line_.

"Tidak menunggu Kita- _san_ datang dulu?" tanya Ginjima yang baru datang dengan membawa lima gelas _ocha_.

"Nanti aku sendiri yang akan menyampaikan kepada Kita- _san_..." Oomimi mengambil gelas _ocha_ itu dan meminumnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. "Mungkin Kita- _san_ sedang menjenguk neneknya."

"Kau benar..." Ujar Atsumu yang mengambil begitu saja _ocha_ bagian Suna.

"Oi!"

"Jadi apa hasil dari penyusupanmu, Oomimi- _san_?" kali ini Osamu yang mengambil gelas _ocha_ Atsumu yang hendak diminum Suna.

"Oi! Kalian menyebalkan..."

Oomimi yang menjadi saksi Suna yang tengah di- _bully_ hanya menatap mereka datar, ia sudah sangat terbiasa melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Kelompok, Nohebi sedang gencar-gencarnya menyelundupkan _lysergic acid diethylamide_ atau bisa di singkat LSD yang merupakan narkoba termahal, mereka juga menyelundupkan barang ilegal dan mereka melakukan kejahatan yang berujung pembunuhan..." Oomimi diam sebentar, ia hendak meminum kembali _ocha_ -nya.

"Dan yang paling penting mereka mengatas namakan kelompok kita untuk melakukan itu semua..."

Atsumu dan Osamu tampak berpikir sebentar, mereka sedang merenungkan ucapan Oomimi.

"Kalau dibiarkan, mimpiku yang ular melilit rubah bisa jadi kenyataan loh..."

"Aku tau Suna... Kemarin Kita- _san_ gagal menyusup ke dalam kelompok itu, kau sudah bekerja keras Oomimi- _san_."

Wajah Osamu mungkin datar, berbeda dengan Atsumu yang memberikannya senyuman lebar dan acungan jempol. Namun Oomimi dapat merasakan pujian dan ucapan terima kasih dari pria bersurai abu-abu itu tidak kalah tulus dari senyuman Atsumu.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Mata pria bersurai abu-abu dengan hitam di ujung itu tengah menatap hamparan rumput dan pohon-pohon besar yang mengelilinginya.

Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara segar yang tersedia disana.

Sekarang Kita tengah berada di taman hutan yang terletak cukup jauh dari hiruk-pikuk perkotaan.

Berada disini sangat menyenangkan, Kita menyukai tempat ini.

Saat berada disini, ia seolah-olah bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak memiliki apa-apa yang membuat beban di pundaknya.

Kita sedikit tersenyum, ia merasakan sensasi angin yang bertiup sejuk menerpa wajahnya.

Namun senyumnya lenyap saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat.

Wajahnya bersiaga, ia mengingat telah membawa pistol dan pisau _LHR Combat_ yang tersimpan rapi di balik jaket hitamnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan tangan kanan kelompok Inarizaki disi-"

Pria berambut berantakan namun terlihat keren itu belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, namun Kita sudah terlebih dahulu menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

Beruntung pria itu mempunyai refleks yang kuat sehingga kepalanya masih aman.

"Apa maumu, Nohebi?"

Bukannya takut dan gentar, malah senyuman tipis yang keluar dari wajah malasnya. Untuk sesaat Kita jadi teringat dengan Osamu. 

"Aku punya penawaran yang bagus untukmu, Kita Shinsuke..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Ruang perpustakaan sore ini tampak lengang tidak seperti biasanya. Hinata tengah memperhatikan buku-buku dirak paling ujung.

Dan ada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya namun berada di rak paling atas.

Gadis itu tampak kesusahan mengapai buku itu, namun kemudian ada sebuah tangan yang mengambil buku incarannya.

"Apakah buku ini yang ingin kau ambil?" suara berat itu terdengar sangat dekat, Hinata langsung menoleh dan kedua mata itu langsung bertemu pandang.

Pria itu tersenyum sehingga membuat matanya semakin menyipit, dan entah mengapa Hinata agak merinding melihat senyuman sang pria.

"Ini..." pria itu menyerahkan buku itu kepadanya, mereka berdiri sangat dekat. Bahkan hinata dapat mencium aroma shampoo dari rambut klimisnya.

"Aku mahasiswa pindahan, semoga kita bisa berteman baik..." pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang berbalut perban dan terseyum sangat ramah kepada Hinata.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note :
> 
> Sebenarnya aku mau bilang ini dari bab pertama, tapi lupa terus....
> 
> Sebenarnya ide buat cerita ini dari anime gokudolls ヽ•´з'•ノ
> 
> Okey jika kalian menemukan typo dan salah kata segera komen ya... Biar saya perbaiki 〈( ^.^)ノ
> 
> Terimakasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak komen dan kudos...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo

"Aku mahasiswa pindahan, semoga kita bisa berteman baik..." pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang berbalut perban dan terseyum sangat ramah kepada Hinata. 

"Eh, namaku Hinata Shoyou... Tangan mu..."

Pria itu sedikit tertawa ia pun menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata dan menggoyangkannya. Membuat kedua tangan itu bersalaman. 

"Tidak apa-apa, asal kau tidak menekannya terlalu kencang... Namaku Daishou Suguru."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Tsumu, menurut mu bagus yang mana?" Tanya Osamu kepada sang kembaran, sekarang mereka tengah berada di kamar mendiang kedua orang tua mereka. 

Atsumu yang sedang asik membaca catatan pribadi mendiang sang Ayah pun menyudahkan kegiatannya. 

Ia mendekati kembarannya dan menatap dua cincin yang terbuat dari batu giok dengan hiasan emas dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda.

Cincin itu merupakan peninggalan Ibu mereka, cincin yang merupakan cincin pernikahan Ibu mereka dulu... 

Ayah mereka sengaja memberi dua buah cincin karena dulu Ibu mereka kesusahan menentukan dua cincin cantik itu. 

Hening untuk sesaat, Atsumu juga tengah menimbang-nimbang yang mana harus dia pilih. 

"Keduanya cantik... " 

Atsumu pun mengambil salah satu cincin yang diletakkan di dalam kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. 

Cincin yang dipegang Atsumu terdapat hiasan emas berbentuk naga dan burung phoenix dan di bagian dalam cincin terdapat ukiran nama keluarga mereka, Miya. 

Cincin yang masih ditangan Osamu juga tidak kalah cantiknya, batu giok berbentuk cincin itu dihiasi dengan emas berbentuk dua buah burung merpati. 

"Kenapa tidak berikan keduanya saja?"

Osamu langsung menatap sang kembaran, mukanya serius dan tampang malasnya menghilang. 

"Kau juga butuh ini untuk calon istrimu nanti, bodoh."

"Ah, kau benar..." Atsumu hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. 

"Samu, karena kau yang akan menikah duluan... Ambilah yang berhias naga dan burung phoenix itu, aku akan mengambil yang ini."

"Mengambil yang ini? Calon saja kau tidak punya, Tsumu."

"Oi!"

Osamu tersenyum tipis menanggapi proses sang kembaran. Ia pun mengambil cincin itu dan memasukan sebuah rantai kalung di lubang cincin. 

"Kau mau menjadikannya liontin kalung?"

"Ya, aku tidak menikahinya sekarang... Aku akan melakukannya setelah Nohebi berhasil dilenyapkan..."

"Kalau misalkan butuh waktu yang lama buat mengalahkan Nohebi?"

"Aku tinggal membatalkan kata-kataku tadi."

Atsumu memutar matanya bosan, ia menjauh dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda yaitu membaca catatan pribadi sang Ayah. 

Ia memang suka membaca catatan Ayahnya yang menuliskan tentang tata cara memimpin kelompok yang baik. 

Bukan hanya itu, dalam catatan itu pun terdapat taktik untuk mengalahkan musuh. 

"Tuan, salah satu anggota dari tim Aran ditemukan telah tidak bernyawa..." ujar Ginjima yang datang dengan tiba-tiba membuat si kembar sedikit terkejut. "Aran- _san_ menduga ini merupakan ulah Nohebi."

"Di mana Aran- _san_ sekarang?" tanya Atsumu, wajahnya mengeras berbeda dengan Osamu masih terlihat tenang. 

"Aran- _san_ masih berada di tempat kejadian."

"Ginjima, tolong kumpulkan semua anggota... Katakan ada rapat mendadak."

" _Ha'i_ Atsumu- _sama_."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kedua mata itu terus bertatapan, yang satu penuh dengan kesiagaan dan yang satunya hanya menampakan ketidakminatan. 

"Apa maksudmu menawariku sesuatu seperti itu?"

Lelaki yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas, dia terlihat sangat bosan dan mengantuk. 

"Aku pun disuruh tuan besar, tolong jangan tanya dengan pertanyaan merepotkan seperti itu."

Pria bersuari abu-abu dengan hitam di ujungnya itu pun, menyadari sesuatu. Orang ini lebih pemalas dari pada Osamu. 

"Tidak, pergi dari sini sebelum aku membuat jantungmu tidak berdetak lagi."

"Menakutkan..." lelaki itu menguap, tangannya mengelap ujung matanya yang sedikit berair. "Padahal aku berbicara baik-baik."

Pria itu mendekat dan tidak memperdulikan Kita yang bersiaga dengan pistolnya. Bahkan ketika ujung pistol itu sudah menyentuh perutnya, ia tetap bersikap tenang. 

"Kalau kau tidak memikirkan ini baik-baik bisa saja nenek mu yan-, ah tidak..." tiba-tiba saja tatapan pria itu menajam seolah menantang Kita untuk segera menekan pelatuk pistolnya. "Karena kami kelompok yang baik hati, bukan nenek mu yang jadi korban."

"Apa maumu Kuguri Naoyasu?"

Pria itu kembali berwajah datar dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tangannya dengan santai menepuk pundak Kita. 

"Aku tersanjung kau mengetahui namaku, pikirkanlah penawaranku..."

Ia melangkah mundur menjauhi Kita dengan senyum merendahkan. 

"Kalau kau menolak, mungkin saja akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada gadis bernama Hinata Shoyou."

Dan sampai pria itu pergi Kita masih berdiam diri disana...

Kita sedikit terkekeh, ia menengadahkan kepala keatas menatap langit yang ditutupi dengan dahan-dahan pohon yang lebat. Harusnya tempat ini untuk melupakan semua bebannya, tapi kenapa malah tempat ini semakin menambah beban dipundaknya sekarang.

"Hinata..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau suka membaca buku ya?"

Pria bernama Suguru yang membantu Hinata untuk mengambil buku dari rak teratas itu terkekeh saat menatap wajah bingung gadis didepannya.

Sekarang perpustakaan tempat mereka berada sedang sangat sepi, bahkan hanya mereka berdua saja berada di sana.

Ah, jangan lupakan sang penjaga perpustakaan yang tua dan pemarah yang selalu berteriak kalau ada yang membuat keributan walaupun sedikit. Biasanya yang kena marah selalu Tanaka dan Noya yang merupakan kakak tingkat Hinata.

"Tidak juga, aku membaca buku karena sedang mencari bahan untuk tugasku nanti... Suguru- _san_ sendiri, kenapa pergi ke perpustakaan kalau tidak ada yang dibaca?"

Gadis bersurai orange itu bertanya bingung, pasalnya pria berambut klimis ini hanya mengekorinya dari rak satu ke rak lainnya. Tanpa sedikitpun niatan ingin mengambil sebuah buku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengikutimu... Aku ingin tau dirimu..."

Perkataan Suguru yang terkesan sangat dingin membuat Hinata agak takut, lelaki ini agak aneh menurut Hinata. Tadi dia terlihat ramah dan sekarang nada bicara dan raut wajahnya menjadi dingin.

"Bercanda, aku mengikuti mu karena mungkin saja kau butuh bantuan mengambil buku di rak paling atas."

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan karena takut kedengaran penjaga perpustakaan dan tidak memperdulikan gadis di depannya yang masih berwajah bingung.

"Hinata- _chan_ tau tentang _Yakuza_?"

Mata Suguru sedikit mengkilat saat Hinata sedikit terlonjak, bibirnya mengeluarkan senyuman licik yang kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. 

"Kau tahu, katanya mereka suka menculik para wanita dan menjadikan budak pemuas nafsu..."

 _Okay_ , sekarang Hinata sangat takut apalagi lelaki di depannya ini mengatakannya sambil terkekeh. Mata coklatnya melirik penjaga perpustakaan yang entah kenapa hari ini begitu cuek... Apakah karena hanya ada mereka berdua saja yang ada disini? 

Hinata pun terburu-buru menyusun bukunya menjadi satu. Diangkatnya buku itu dalam pelukannya, ia pun berdiri tidak lupa memberikan senyuman sopan kepada Suguru. 

"Maaf Suguru- _san_ , aku harus segera kembali... Ada sesuatu yang hendak aku lakukan."

Ujarnya berlalu meninggalkan Suguru yang sedang tersenyum penuh kepuasan. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Di bagian barat kediaman Miya, terlihat Atsumu yang sedang mencicipi kue _Amanatto_. Ia sendirian saja di ruang pertemuan, menunggu yang lain datang.

Kue _Amanatto_ dipercaya dapat mengusir roh-roh jahat karena mengandung kacang _Azuki_. Kalau Osamu melihatnya sedang memakan ini, ia pasti berkomentar kalau kacang _Azuki_ tidak mempan mengusir roh jahat dan malah berakhir di makan roh jahat. 

Sedang asik memakan kue _Amanatto_ , pria bersurai pirang itu hampir saja tersedak karena seseorang yang menggeser _shoji_ dengan tiba-tiba. 

"Suna, kau tidak bisa masuk dengan tenang?!"

Yang di tegur hanya berwajah datar dan tidak peduli, ia melangkah dan duduk di depan Atsumu. 

"Aku sengaja datang cepat kesini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu..."

"Apa?"

Suna mengambil sebuah majalah dari balik _haori_ -nya. Dan membuka setiap halaman dengan tergesa-gesa. 

"Lihat, ini mirip sekalikan dengan gadis itu."

Mata Atsumu langsung melotot, ia mengambil majalah itu dan melihatnya dari dekat. 

"A, mirip tapi rambutnya kurang bergelombang dan juga _Oppai_ -nya kurang besar!"

"Apa, _Oppai_ -nya kurang besar?"

Suna pun mengambil kembali majalah dari tangan tuan besar sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Ditatapnya dengan teliti payudara model itu, lalu ia ingat-ingat seberapa besar payudara gadis yang mereka maksud. 

"Kau benar, masih kurang besar..."

Atsumu ikut menatap majalah yang di tangan Suna. Darah mereka berdua mengalir dengan deras dan menjalar ke pipi, membuat warna merah muda tipis dikedua pipi mereka. 

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lebih cantik, Shoyou- _kun_..."

Atsumu sedikit berbisik saat mengatakan nama gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan karena takut ada yang mendengar. 

"Ah, kau benar... Wajahnya benar-benar manis dan imut."

Mereka berdua pun terus menatap model majalah itu tanpa menyadari seseorang yang baru masuk dan memperhatikan mereka berdua. 

Ia berdiri dibelakang kedua pria itu, dan ikut melihat isi majalah. 

"Kenapa kalian sampai segitunya, hanya kerena melihat model pakaian dalam?"

Mereka langsung menatap sumber suara dan terkejut, Suna yang refleks melempar majalah dan dengan indahnya majalah itu mendarat tepat di wajah seseorang yang baru saja masuk. 

Majalah itu jatuh ke lantai dan menampilkan halaman yang berisi model cantik yang katanya mirip dengan Hinata, setelah dengan indahnya majalah tebal itu mencium wajah seseorang. 

Orang itu mengambil majalah dan menatap sang model, Suna dan Atsumu dibuat merinding. Matanya kembali menatap tajam Suna dan Atsumu. 

"Terlalu menatap tubuh wanita itu tidak baik." suara orang itu sedatar tatapannya, membuat dua pria berumur 27 tahun itu merinding ketakutan. Aran yang menjadi saksi hidup hanya bisa ketawa kaku. 

Ia pun menggulung majalah itu dan menyimpan dibalik jaket hitamnya. 

"Maafkan kami Kita- _san_..." 

Setelah meminta maaf, Atsumu dan Suna hanya diam di pojokan dengan segelas _ocha_ mereka. Tanpa ada niat mengganggu satu sama lain, kalau ada Kita mereka memang tidak bisa ribut karena dapat dipastikan akan mendapatkan tatapan menyeramkan bahkan pukulan di kepala yang membuat benjol. 

"Maaf aku terlambat, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus dengan Ginjima."

"Apakah, ada masalah dengan Perusahaan?"

"Tidak, Aran- _san_... Tadi aku hanya memeriksa hasil laporannya dari Ginjima."

Kelompok Miya memang menjalankan bisnis di bidang industri otomotif dan pangan, perusahaan mereka adalah perusahaan terbesar di Jepang bahkan di dunia. 

Setiap anggota mempunyai perannya masing-masing, seperti Ginjima yang mengurus segala sesuatu di perusahan mereka. Aran bagian perpolitikan dan Kita di khususkan bagian kepentingan kelompok. 

Lalu Suna, ia juga ikut andil dalam berberapa perkerjaan diperusahaan sebagai pengganti Atsumu dan Osamu karena identitas mereka masih rahasia. Walaupun sebagian besar kegiatannya hanya bermalas-malasan. Tapi uangnya terus mengalir. 

Dan Oomimi adalah bagian khusus untuk pengintaian, penyusupan dan pembunuhan. Sang penembakan jitu Inarizaki ini memang tidak ada yang menyaingi dalam hal penyusupan. 

Dan terakhir, anggota elit yang hanya keluar dalam keadaan yang sangat mendesak. Moto mereka adalah keluar di saat terakhir seperti _hero_. Mereka terdiri dari pembunuh kelas atas, menguasai semua jenis bela diri dan ahli menggunakan segala jenis senjata, mereka terdiri dari tiga orang saja yaitu Akagi Michinari, Riseki Heisuke ,dan Kosaku Yuto.

Dan ruangan itu sudah berkumpul semua kecuali Oomimi dan sang anggota elit karena mereka memang tidak suka berkumpul seperti ini, kecuali ada yang menyerang secara langsung kelompok mereka atau tuan besar mereka memberi perintah untuk menghancurkan sebuah kelompok.

"Jadi ada apa kita berkumpul disini?" Kita membuka suara, di saat yang lain hanya diam saja.

"Kelompok kita sedang diteror, mereka membunuh anggota terbawah kita dengan cara yang keji." ujar Oomimi yang bersandar di _shoji_ yang terbuka dan membuat semua orang diruangan itu terlonjak dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba bersama tiga anggota elit yang tidak pernah muncul di pertemuan sebelumnya.

"Yo..." sapa Akagi, mereka pun mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, aku tidak bertemu kalian..." Suna membuka suara dan hanya dibalas Akagi dengan tatapan polos yang membuat pria berambut hitam itu kesal.

"Aku dengar bawahan kita banyak yang terbunuh, oleh karena itu kami memutuskan ikut serta..." Akagi berbicara dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi entah kenapa aura yang dia keluarkan mampu membuat seluruh orang di ruangan merinding. "Dan ini termasuk ancaman."

"Akhirnya kesempatan kami untuk unjuk gigi kembali datang."

"Aku tidak sabar ingin membunuh."

Tawa kecil dari Riseki dan Kosaku benar-benar mengerikan, namun semua orang di ruangan hanya bereskspresi biasa saja seolah-olah sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan mereka.

Kita menghela nafas, ia meminum _ocha_ -nya dengan pelan dan itu menarik perhatian Osamu dan Suna. Tidak biasanya pria berambut abu-abu dengan hitam di ujung ini menghela nafas disaat pertemuan, walaupun itu adalah masalah yang berat sekalipun.

"Kita tidak bisa gegabah dalam mengambil tindakan kali ini, Nohebi... Tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

"Jadi maksud Kita- _san_ , kita harus menunggu lagi?" 

"Ya, Atsumu... Kita tunggu sampai saat yang tepat."

"Aku baru dapat penglihatan dari _Kami-sama_... Bulan ini adalah bulan kesialan kita, jadi tidak baik kalau melakukan penyerangan bulan ini." ujar Suna yang mulai merebahkan badannya dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi ia akan tertidur. 

"Jadi intinya kita tunggu dulu ya..." 

"Ya, sampai kita mendapatkan cukup bukti Akagi."

" _Ha'i, Ha'i.._. Oomimi- _san_."

"Baiklah, kita sudahi dulu... Ah, Oomimi- _san_ tolong cari tahu siapa ketua Nohebi."

" _Ha'i_ "

"Kalau begitu aku mau menjemput kekasihku dulu..."

Osamu pun keluar dari ruang pertemuan ia berjalan menuju arah timur kediamannya. Tepatnya menuju ke kamar, ia hendak mengganti _Yukata_ dengan pakaian casual. 

Setiap ia berpapasan dengan pelayan rumah atau anggota kelompoknya, pasti mereka akan membungkuk badan dengan sopan kepada tuan besar mereka. Walaupun Osamu cuek dia tetap membalas sapaan mereka dengan lambaian tangan. 

Osamu mengganti _Yukata_ -nya dengan, kaos berwarna biru tua dan _skinny jeans_ pria berwarna hitam. Osamu tampak lebih muda dari usianya kalau berpenampilan seperti ini. 

Ia melirik kunci motor kesayangannya dan mengambil kunci itu dengan senyuman kecil yang merekah di wajah. 

Osamu berjalan kebagian lemari khusus menyimpan koleksi _helm_ -nya. Ia mengambil yang berwarna hitam dengan kacamata _goggle_ dan satu lagi yang berwarna merah untuk Hinata. 

Ia pun berjalan ke bagasi dengan membawa dua buah _helm Classic Retro_.

Ia tersenyum bangga saat melihat sepeda motor berwarna merah yang menurutnya seksi. Kedua _spion_ bulat, lampu depan yang juga bulat, dan bagian belakang yang sedikit lebar. Memang ciri khas sepeda motor jenis skuter. 

Jadul, tapi tetap elegan dan bergaya. Osamu sangat menyukai skuter merek _Vespa_ -nya ini. Dielusnya bagian _Speedometer_ , ia pun menaiki dan menusukan kunci motor itu lalu menyalakannya. 

Sekarang Osamu siap menjemput Hinata. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo

"Oi, kacamata... Mau ke pemandian air panas bersamaku? Badanku pegal-pegal."

Tsukishima hanya menatap datar sang pemilik suara, ia berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa peduli wajah dongkol pria bermata _blueberry_ itu. 

"Oi, kau dengar tidak."

"Kau tidak memanggilku dengan benar."

Lelaki yang selalu berwajah merengut itu melebarkan langkahnya demi mengimbangi langkah sahabat jangkungnya. 

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku?"

Tsukishima berhenti melangkah, ia menatap Kageyama dengan malas. 

"Aku tidak suka mandi di tempat umum."

Kageyama langsung menatap Tsukishima dengan pandangan serius bercampur kasian, membuat lelaki berkacamata itu bingung. 

"Jangan-jangan kau..."

Tsukishima mengerutkan keningnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat sang sahabat baik. Teman bertengkarnya. 

"Tsukishima, apakah..."

"Jangan setengah-setengah seperti itu, kau membuatku kesal."

Wajah Kageyama terlihat sedih dan kasihan menjadi satu, semakin membuat Tsukishima kesal. Ia bingung, apa maksud temannya ini berwajah seperti itu kepadanya. 

Kageyama menepuk pundak sahabatnya, seolah-olah ikut bersimpati. 

"Jangan-jangan 'Itu'-mu kecil ya?"

Tsukishima membeku, ia masih menyerap perkataan lelaki yang masih berwajah sok kasihan di depannya. 

_Apa dia bilang? Itu -nya kecil?!_

_Heh, lelaki ini berbicara seolah tahu ukurannya._

"Kau tahu, setiap manusia diciptakan dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda... Jadi, jangan berkecil hati seperti itu."

Perempatan urat terlihat di kening pria asin itu, tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Kageyama dipundaknya.

"Jangan sok tahu, bahkan punyaku saja kau tidak pernah lihat, sialan."

Tsukishima meninggalkan Kageyama dengan hati yang dongkol dan tidak memperdulikan panggilan sahabatnya itu.

_Bahkan walaupun aku ingin, orang bertatto tidak bisa masuk kedalam pemandian umum._

Tsukishima berjalan menunduk dan tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah asik dengan _handphone_ -nya tengah berjalan sejalur dengan dirinya.

Bahu mereka bertabrakan, mata keemasan bertemu pandang dengan pria berambut klimis dan bermata sipit.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku."

Tsukishima hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi, namun matanya masih menyelidiki dari atas sampai bawah.

Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat familiar dengan pria berambut klimis ini.

"Tidak, aku juga sedang tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Kalau begitu permisi..."

Bahkan sampai pria itu menghilangkan dari pandangan matanya, Tsukishima tetap berdiam diri sambil mengingat-ingat siapa pria itu.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Osamu menjalankan sepeda motor _Vespa-_ nya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Angin sejuk dari pepohonan yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan, menerpa wajahnya lembut. Sinar matahari sore yang tidak terlalu terik membuat kulitnya bersinar.

Ia menghentikan sepeda motornya di lampu merah, bersebalahan dengan mobil _sport_ dengan bagian atas mobil yang sengaja dibuka yang diisi oleh empat ibu-ibu keren.

Mereka terkagum-kagum menatap Osamu. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik kalau Osamu mirip seperti suami mereka dimasa muda.

Ketawa kecil dari para ibu-ibu mencuri perhatian Osamu. Pria berambut abu-abu itu mengalihkan tatapannya menatap para ibu-ibu.

"Kyaaaa! Lihat, dia menatap kita!"

Dan teriak haboh pun terdengar bertepatan dengan lampu jalan yang berubah hijau. Osamu pun langsung tancap gas.

Ia sudah hampir sampai di tengah kota yang berdekatan dengan kampus Hinata. Gedung-gedung tinggi mencakar langit mulai terlihat, mungkin saja salah satu gedung itu milik Miya...

Siapa yang tahu kan, kekayaan Miya tidak diragukan lagi.

Jalanan tidak seperti biasanya, jalanan hari ini sepi padahal ini sudah memasuki jam pulang kerja.

Osamu kembali terkena lampu merah saat jarak ke kampus sang kekasih tinggal 1000 meter lagi. Dan di sampingnya terdapat mobil sedan.

Mungkin orang yang tidak memperhatikan tidak akan mengetahui tengah ada seorang gadis yang menempelkan wajahnya di balik kaca mobilnya yang gelap, demi dapat menatap wajah Osamu dan gadis itu tidak mempedulikan wajah kebingungan sang ibu yang duduk disampingnya.

Ketampanan Osamu benar-benar membuat orang salah fokus.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Di ruang santai Miya, terlihat Atsumu yang sedang menonton telivisi dengan telivisi berukuran 110 _inch_. Sangat besar dan mewah.

Atsumu sedang menonton acara berita sore favoritnya yang memberikan informasi penting tiap harinya.

Di layar televisi itu terlihat seorang reporter pria yang sedang melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Punggung Atsumu langsung tegak karena sedang sangat memperhatikan layar televisi, bahkan cemilannya terlupakan.

"Saya reporter Akaashi Keiji hendak melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di tengah kota saat ini, terlihat tiga orang pria digiring polisi. Kabarnya mereka mengganggu lalu lintas di sore hari dengan berjoget-joget di tengah-tengah jalanan."

Layar pun berganti menampilkan ketiga pria yang tengah susah payah dimasukan kedalam mobil patroli. Atsumu yang melihat langsung sesak nafas, ia sangat terkejut. Untung dia tidak sedang memakan cemilannya, bisa-bisa dia tersedak.

"Dikabarkan ketiga pria ini bermain aplikasi yang sedang booming saat ini, yaitu aplikasi tok tok. Kabarnya aplikasi ini dikecam banyak orang dan disebut dengan aplikasi _boge_."

Layar televisi kembali menampilkan ketiga pria yang membuat Atsumu mengelus dada saat melihatnya. Tangannya memijat pangkal hidung mancung itu pelan.

"Ketiga pria ini bernama Akagi Michinari, Riseki Heisuke, dan Kosaku Yuto. Mereka rencananya akan dibina di-"

Atsumu langsung mematikan layar televisi itu, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan malu saat menonton tadi.

"Mereka bukan anak buah ku, aku tidak kenal manusia alay seperti mereka. Tidak kenal!"

Bibirnya komat-kamit menolak kenyataan bahwa anggotanya baru saja tertangkap dengan kasus yang sangat konyol.

Dan di sebuah rumah yang terpisah dari bangunan rumah Miya, namun masih satu lahan.

Terlihat pria berambut sehitam langit malam tengah mengatur kamera depan _handphone_ -nya.

Setelah yakin kamera depannya sudah tepat, jari-jarinya dengan lihai memilih sebuah lagu.

Kedua tangannya terangkat lalu jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk tanda 'V', dan saat lagu mulai terputar ia pun menggerak-gerakkan kedua jarinya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang mampu membuat para wanita diluar sana berteriak heboh.

_Ayo kita goyang dua jari~_   
_Biar kita happy~_   
_Goyang sampai pagi~_   
_Ayo kita goyang dua jari~_   
_Biar kita happy~_   
_Goyang sampai pagi~_

Dan lagu goyang dua jari berkumandang dikediaman seorang orakel kebanggaan kelompok Inarizaki.

Sepertinya Atsumu tidak mengetahui kalau bukan hanya Akagi Michinari, Riseki Heisuke, dan Kosaku Yuto yang terjangkit wabah aplikasi _boge_.

Bahkan sahabatnya ini sudah terkenal dan menjadi _top global tok tok_ , dan dikenal dengan nama Rin Alpenliebe.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hinata sedang menunggu Osamu yang katanya akan menjemputnya di depan halte yang terletak dekat kampusnya.

Kalau kau berjalan dari gerbang kampus, mungkin berjalan 50 langkah kau sudah sampai.

Tidak lama Hinata menunggu, seorang pria tampan dengan _Vespa_ merahnya datang menghampirinya. Dan mahasiswi yang kebetulan lewat atau berada di halte yang sama dengan Hinata, menatap Osamu kagum.

"Apa kau lama menunggu?"

Hinata melangkah mendekati Osamu, tangan mungilnya mengambil helm berwarna merah dari tangan Osamu. 

Ia menaiki motor itu, tangan mungil gadis itu digenggam Osamu dan mengarahkannya untuk memeluk pinggang pria itu dari belakang.

"Kau akan terjatuh bila tidak berpegangan." Ujar pria berambut abu-abu itu saat Hinata berusaha melepaskan genggaman Osamu.

Osamu menjalankan _Vespa_ -nya dengan kecepatan sedang, membuat Hinata dapat menikmati sekelilingnya dan merasakan terpaan angin sejuk di sore hari.

Hinata memperhatikan setiap _cafe_ dan toko-toko kecil yang cantik sepanjang jalan, gedung-gedung tinggi tampak menghalangi langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

Namun tidak mengurangi keindahan sore itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua benar-benar hening dan entah mengapa mereka berdua menikmati keheningan itu.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung lebar Osamu, dan membuat senyuman kecil muncul dibibir pria itu.

Setelah menempuh jarak cukup jauh, Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu. Mereka bukan menuju kediaman Miya melainkan menuju sebuah taman yang terdapat kolam buatan yang besar.

Osamu memarkirkan motor _Vespa_ -nya di tempat parkir yang telah disediakan.

Taman itu tengah sepi sekarang hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk dibangku pinggir kolam untuk menikmati udara sejuk.

Osamu menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut, membuat jari-jari mereka saling bertautan. Ia mengajak Hinata berjalan melalui jalan setapak yang melingkari kolam itu.

Hinata sedikit melirik, matanya menatap Osamu yang fokus menatap ke depan. Tidak ada obrolan diantara keduanya.

Apakah Osamu memang sediam ini?

Osamu mengajaknya Hinata untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang pajang, bangku itu menghadap kolam yang di penuhi banyak ikan koi, angsa dan beberapa burung yang turun untuk mandi.

Air kolam yang bening merefleksikan awan yang berwarna jingga menambah kesan eksotis saat di pandang.

Osamu melepaskan tautan jarinya, membuat sang gadis bertanya-tanya. Lelaki itu merongoh kantong celananya, ia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua.

Ia membukanya dan menampilkan isinya kepada Hinata.

"Osamu- _san_ , ini..."

"Untukmu." Osamu mengambil cincin berantai emas putih itu. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk sedikit mendekat.

Hinata tau, jika dia telah memakai kalung itu maka kehidupannya mungkin tidak dapat kembali normal...

Namun entah mengapa ia tetap mengikuti isyarat Osamu dan membiarkan lelaki itu memasangkan kalung di leher jenjangnya.

"Sekarang kau telah resmi menjadi calon istri ku... Sekaligus nona besar kami."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Osamu dan Hinata berjalan dengan tangan saling bertautan di jalan setapak menuju kediaman utama Miya. Mereka melewati taman yang di penuhi berbagai tumbuhan bunga, pohon Sakura dan pohon Momijigari.

Mereka berdua menjadi perhatian para pelayan dan para anggota Inarizaki yang sedang berjaga-jaga.

"Tuan..."

Seseorang memanggil Osamu, membuat langkah kaki pria itu terhenti. Ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Ginjima.

"Tuan, Akagi Michinari, Riseki Heisuke, dan Kosaku Yuto sedang di kantor polisi karena melakukan sebuah masalah."

Osamu langsung berwajah malas, ini bukan kali pertama ketiga bawahannya itu melakukan sebuah masalah.

Kalau bisa, Osamu ingin menaburkan garam dijantung mereka.

"Kali ini apa lagi?"

"Mereka bermain aplikasi _boge_."

Kehadiran Kita yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka bertiga sedikit terkejut. Mata Kita tidak sengaja menatap benda bulat berwarna Hijau di leher Hinata.

Dan entah mengapa tatapannya menjadi sedikit berubah...

"Ginjima, ayo kita jemput mereka."

"Eh, tapi-"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, aku harus ikut... Aku ingin menendang mereka tepat saat mereka baru keluar dari pintu kantor Polisi."

" _Ha-Ha'i_." Ginjima pun dengan setengah hati mengiyakan perkataan Osamu.

"Kita-san, tolong antar Shoyou... Dia masih suka tersesat saat menuju kamar."

Osamu pun pergi bersama Ginjima meninggalkan Kita dan Hinata. Menciptakan suasana canggung entah karena apa...

"Ayo..."

Hinata mengikuti Kita di belakang, gadis itu memang belum hafal betul denah rumah. Ia masih suka tersesat, bahkan untuk ke kamar mandi saja dia tersesat.

Kediaman Miya memang sangat besar, lorong dan pelatarannya terlihat sama bagi Hinata.

Namun entah mengapa, rasanya mereka berjalan terlalu jauh... Perasaan kemarin mereka tidak sejauh ini.

"Ano, Kita- _san_... Kau tidak salah jalankan?" Tanya Hinata saat mereka sudah berada di bagian paling belakang pelataran dikediaman Miya.

Di sana agak gelap dan sepi, hanya langit yang di penuhi bintang dan beberapa lampu redup yang menerangi.

Tentu saja ini membuat gadis berambut orange itu agak takut.

"Aku pernah melihat cincin itu dipakai nyonya besar, dulu waktu beliau masih hidup... Walaupun aku masih kecil waktu itu, aku mengingatnya dengan baik."

Suara Kita sangat dingin, membuat Hinata menjadi sedikit takut.

Saat Hinata hendak menjauh, namun tangannya sudah di tangkap lelaki berambut abu-abu dengan hitam di ujungnya.

"Rupanya cincin itu sudah denganmu, entah mengapa..."

Tangan Kita melingkar di pinggang sang gadis, Hinata mencoba memberontak namun tidak bisa. Tenaga Kita lebih besar.

"Aku tidak suka..."

Dan langit malam yang di penuhi bintang menjadi saksi penyatuan bibir keduanya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note :
> 
> Hai, setelah hanya berdiam diri di dunia orange~ aku memutuskan untuk menyelam di dunia ini juga... 
> 
> Semoga suka~


End file.
